Crossdressing for Sportacus
by AcheronianAngel
Summary: After contriving the most brilliant idea, that was SURE to rid of Sportacus for good this time, Robbie Rotten sets his plan in motion, however it does have some... embarrassing requirements... Clearly the way to go was to force Sportacus to fall in love with him, right? [SportaRobbie - Lazytown]
1. A Perfect (Pear)?

**A/N: So hey again, new chapter story! We haven't done Lazytown before, so why not? We're collabing with KingOfChalupa, please enjoy!**

**Please review and let us know what you think! Thank you, and have a lovely day :***

* * *

Robbie tightened his grip on the periscope, and let out a gagging sound at the sight.

"Sportadork is playing with those kids again, doesn't he have anything better to do?" He mumbled to himself, annoyed. Tearing his gaze away from the bright and frilly scene, he stomped off to his fluffy orange chair, where he flopped onto it angrily. Swinging his legs over the arm of the chair, he rested his chin on his hand, thinking. After a moment, he spoke. "How can I get rid of Sportakook once and for all, without messing up?"

He rubbed his chin, and pursed his lips, hoping for an idea to strike him. Letting his gaze wander around his blue lair, his eyes fell upon the brightened costume tubes. A wonderful idea had struck him, a totally foolproof plan that had no flaws whatsoever. The smile that stretched across his face, slowly died in realization. Usually he'd be ecstatic in forming a new scheme, but this one would be painful to partake in. Even for him. A disgusted look twisted his features at his own thoughts. He shrugged.

"Meh, it's disguise time!" He hopped up, pointing his finger in the air. After waltzing up to the tubes, he stopped at an absolutely fabulous gown. His gaze lingered a moment, before he waved a hand at it.

"Too old." He then went over to a sparkly yellow dress, decorated with sequins. He stuck his tongue out at it. "Too gold." Going on to the next one, it was a hot, strapless red dress, that may be a little too short for even the most slutty of women. He rolled his eyes at this one, after giving it a quick scan. "Too bold." Lastly, there was a lavender dress, with a violet bow around the waist, leading down to a frilly, poofy skirt. He stopped directly in front of the tube, and clasped his hands on either side of the glass. A smile formed on his face. "Oh my, behold! I will certainly pass as a woman with this! And it will accentuate my figure to boot." He chuckled, pressing the button to release the outfit.

Changing into the dress was no problem, for he had cross-dressed quite frequently. He then attached two curly hair extensions to his head, one on the left, and one on the right. Both were black, to go along with his smooth, suave hair.

"Now, in order to trick Sportaflop, I might need a little more make-up than usual." He said, strutting towards a mirror. "The only thing left to decide on... Pink? Or red?" Robbie asked, holding up some lipstick. He threw the red one over his back and put the pink lipstick on. Smiling at himself in the mirror, he exclaimed, "Perfect!"

"All I need to do is get Sportadork to fall in love with me." Robbie started, pacing in his female attire. "Then, when I reveal myself, he'll be so embarrassed that he would leave Lazytown forever!" He stopped his pacing once he reached the mirror. "Robbie Rotten, you are a true genius." He kissed the mirror and smiled at himself. "Soon, Lazytown will finally be lazy!"

* * *

"Me! Me! I'm open!" Ziggy shouted, waving his arms around.

"No! Me! It's MY ball!" Stingy yelled.

Stephanie stood in the middle of the playground, a soccer ball right in front of her. She pondered for a moment, then kicked it over to Ziggy. The candy-lover hit the ball over to the goal, sliding it right by Trixie.

"GOAL!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Did you see that, Stephanie!?"

"I sure did, Ziggy. That was amazing!" She replied.

"Well, I think the ball should've went to ME! It is MINE!" Stingy scoffed. "I could've done the same thing. No, I could've done it ten times better!"

"No way! I was like Sportacus out there!" Ziggy said, doing his 'superhero' move. Before Stingy could make a smart comeback, Sportacus flipped into the park.

"What's up, guys?" He asked in his thick Icelandic accent.

"Sportacus!" The kids exclaimed.

"We're playing soccer!" Trixie shouted.

Before he could respond, his crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble!" He spoke. "I'll be right back." Sportacus ran off to go save whoever it was that was in trouble. Right as he left, Robbie appeared outside of the park.

Pixel, who was sitting on the sideline, looked up from his wireless gaming system to see a woman over by the entrance. "Hey, who's that girl over there?"

"What girl?" Stephanie asked, giving a confused look to the gamer.

"Her!" He replied, pointing over to Robbie. Her and her friends glanced over to the place Pixel was showing them.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, walking over to Robbie. "Hey, who are you?"

"Oh hello, little girl." He said in his normal voice. "I mean, hi!" He quickly corrected himself, changing his voice a few octaves. "I'm Robb...ecca! Yes, Robbecca!" He laughed it off. "And who are you?"

"I'm Stephanie! It's nice to meet you!" She greeted, reaching her hand out for 'Robbecca' to shake. Robbie smiled, awkwardly grabbing the pinkette's hand. He wiggled his arm, making it a partial-handshake. "So, where did you come from?"

"I just decided to move to Lazytown for a nice change of scenery. I just sold my old house in...Flibbityville."

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Ziggy," she introduced, gesturing to him and the others, "Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie." The four waved in response of their names being said. Not too long after, Sportacus came flipping in once again. A perturbed feeling sunk in Robbie's stomach. Go time.

"Who's this?" Sportacus raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired lady. Swallowing the lump in his throat, as well as his pride, Robbie flashed a white smile at Sportacus.

"I'm Robbecca, and you are?" Robbie said sweetly, trying his hardest not to gag on his own words.

"I'm Sportacus!" He shook Robbie's hand vigorously. His eye twitched.

"Yeah, she just moved in town!" Stephanie butted in excitedly.

"Really? That's great, I love new people!" Sportacus near shouted with the same amount of vigor.

"Great..." Robbie mumbled under his breath. Stephanie looked up.

"What was that, Robbecca?" She asked kindly, standing on her toes.

"Nothing, nothing!" Robbie laughed and waved his hand at her, pink coloring his cheeks. The pink haired girl pursed her lips.

"Well I have to go eat lunch with uncle Milford, wanna come guys?" She turned to the group of children. Their replies were a mix of 'sures' 'alrights' and the like.

"Great! And you two wanna come?" She raised an eyebrow at Sportacus and Robbie. Robbie put his hands up.

"No, no, that's quite alright, I already ate." He waved his hand anxiously. Seeing the unconvinced look in the girl's eyes, he pat his stomach. "I'm full." He laughed nervously.

"Are you sure about that?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yes, I am." He assured. "Plus, I don't want to eat too much, or it'll go straight to my thighs."

"Well, since you aren't hungry now, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Sportacus proposed.

"Well..." Robbie pondered. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight." He replied. "Is six a good time?"

"Oh, that's fine." The crossdresser responded, biting his lip slightly.

"Bye kids, and goodbye Robbecca!" He said, flipping off into the distance.

"I should get going, too. See you later!" Robbie then ran off to his lair.

* * *

"What's wrong, Steph? You've been quiet all lunch." Trixie asked Stephanie, who was deeply engrossed in stabbing her potatoes with a fork.

"Huh?" She looked up, startled. Ziggy glanced at the two.

"Yeah, you've been quiet ever since we left Sportacus and Robbecca!" He added, waving his lollipop around.

"Oh, it's nothing guys, I just can't put my finger on it, but she looks really familiar... And I haven't seen Robbie Rotten all day." She assured, tapping her chin.

"Yeah? So?" Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing just a feeling." Stephanie waved it off.

"Alright then, after this wanna go play tag?" Ziggy suggested, brushing crumbs off his shirt. The rest of the kids all spoke their part in agreement except for Stephanie.

"I have to do something first." She grinned, clasping her hands together.

* * *

Robbie paced his bluely colored lair, garbed head to toe in woman's clothing. His heels clicked noisily on the cement floors.

"Now how will I do this..." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin. Breathing in deeply, he readied himself for a large sigh, when a loud rapping sound rang throughout the echoing 'lair'. He sneered and clasped his hands over his ears, annoyed.

"Who could that be?" He grumbled, walking briskly to the entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks realizing his situation. Glancing down at his clothes, mortified, he sucked in his breath.

"What if that's Sportafreak...?" He said quietly. "My plan will be ruined!" He shouted suddenly, rushing around to change into 'normal' attire. The knocking sounds continued as he struggled with the dress and heels. Successfully in his tight clothing from years of practice of speedy costume changes, he ripped the extensions, striding confidently to the hatch whilst straightening his vest. He ripped it open, annoyance clear on his face.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, glaring at the knocker. The pink pre-teen smiled far too happily for his tastes.

"Hi Robbie." She swayed in place expectantly.

"What do you want?" He asked firmly, annoyance growing by the second.

"Oh you know, just checking up on you. We haven't seen you in a while y'know?"

"So?"

"There's a new person in town. From Flibbityville, I think. Have you seen her?"

"Really? I would've never known, thanks Pinky, but you really should be going now." He tried to close the hatch, but was stopped by the girl's foot.

"Hey Robbie,"

"What?" He whined femininely.

"Why do you have so much make-up on?" She smiled knowingly. Robbie's stomach sank. He'd forgotten all about the make-up.

"Can't a man just wear a little rouge? Besides, I always wear make-up. Now, run along!" He then tried pushing the younger out again.

"I know that you're Robbecca. You have the same lipstick! But, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you dressing up as a girl?"

"I've always wanted to be a woman." The pink-haired individual pouted, right before Robbie groaned.

"Fine! To get that flipping moron to fall in love with me!"

"You want Sportacus to fall in love with you?"

"Yes. I think I may have feelings for him and I doubt he likes men..." He said, over-expressing sadness.

"Oh..." Stephanie started, not sure of what to say. "I'm not sure what he likes better, but I guess what you're doing makes sense." Smiling, he feigned distress once more.

"Could you possibly help me get that blue el- I mean, prince," he gagged inwardly, "to fall in love with me?" The pink-haired girl beamed.

"You want me to help?" Obviously flattered, she smiled brightly. Robbie nodded.

"Yes, if it helps, I'm going to dine with him tonight."

"Why don't you just confess to him anyways?" Stephanie asked. Robbie raised a brow in response. Clearly talking to the elf in a whole wasn't his fortè. "True." She said, nodding her head to the side in thought. Robbie didn't seem the type to make easy conversation. Suddenly, the pink girl snapped back to attention.

"Well, leave everything up to me, and good luck." She smiled deviously, before skipping away, winning a confused look from the make-upped man. Shaking his head, he closed the hatch, slinking back to his lair.

Settling himself onto the orange chair, he snuggled deep into the embracing fibers. Preparing for the date was just a dress, make-up fix, and a huge leap of faith, he'd need to nap his worries away for now. Letting a content sigh escape his lips, he curled his legs around the arm, quickly drifting to sleep.


	2. (Date) Night

**A/N: Okay, so hi there! ^^ I apologize for the first time I tried to upload this, and for all you excited readers who were most disappointingly greeted with a bunch of numbers and such, so sorry for that. Also, sorry for the painstakingly long wait! I know! It looked like we left forever, but fear not, Chapter 3 is in process ^^**

Nothing but a dim lamp lit the pinkly furnished bedroom of a Stephanie Meanswell, who was currently pouring herself over a small spread of papers. Smiling at her work, she silently patted herself on the back, reading over her notes once more. The pinkette would make this happen, definitely. Stephanie straightened up her papers and rolled them up into a little scroll.

"Hey, Uncle Milford!" She yelled from her bedroom, yellingly.

"Oh, what is it Stephanie?" He replied, waddling over to her room.

"I'm gonna go out and send off a letter to Sportacus!" She started, getting out of her chair. "I'll be back soon!"

"Just get back before it gets dark." Mayor Meanswell said, getting out of the youngers way.

"I will. See you later, Uncle!" Stephanie responded, exiting her room. Once she left the house, she went straight to the mailbox, and put the scroll into a mailing cylinder. She pulled the lever, sending the tube flying through the sky, going all the way up to Sportacus's airship.

While the blue elf was flipping around, cleaning his airship more than it already was, the letter popped in. As always, he jumped over there, catching it in midair.

"I've got mail!" He spoke to himself, opening the tube and taking out the papers. "_Dear Sportacus, I need your help with something. Come as soon as you can." _He read_._

"I'm on my way!" He said, flipping over to the center of his airship. "Ladder!" He commanded. A hole opened in the floor, with a ladder dropping out of it.

Stephanie stood impatiently, swinging from side to side waiting for the slightly above average hero. Smiling brightly as he flipped off the ladder, she grabbed his arm before he could strike his hero's pose, and promptly began dragging the man off.

"Stephanie? What are you doing?" He stuttered, surprised.

"I need to talk to you, and it's cold out here." She said simply, and continued dragging him off. She decided the town hall, it seemed like the best place to discuss this. Upon entering the building, she let go of the elf's arm, and stood smiling up at the man.

"So, you needed me for something Stephanie?" He asked, concern laced in his accented voice.

"No, not really, I just want to talk to you about that new girl."

"Robbecca? What about her?" Sportacus raised an eyebrow.

"You're going on a date with her tonight right?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a date, but yes, why?

"Because I think she really likes you." Stephanie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, however Sportacus, being as dense as he was, didn't catch on.

"Well, I believe that she likes me, too."

"No, I mean _like _likes." The response that she got was just a confused look from the elf. "I think she has a crush on you." Still nothing. "That she likes you _more _than a friend?"

"Oh! Well, why would you think that? We've just met."

"You can't tell me that you didn't see the look in her eyes!"

"What sort of look?"

"It's hard to explain. Just, are you planning on wearing that?"

"Yes. I don't have any other clothing."

"Ugh, we need to get you something else." She said, grabbing Sportacus's wrist, dragging him along with her to the nearest clothing shop.

The two opened the door, walking inside of the store filled with vibrant colored clothes. Stephanie then lead the other over to a rack of blue suits.

"Okay, what are we doing here? Can't I just wear my normal outfit?" He asked as the pinkette examined a slick jacket and a pair of slacks.

"You can't just wear that!" She exclaimed. "Now, go try this on in the fitting room, over there." She pointed to said location.

"Well, okay." He said, going over to try on his soon-to-be suit.

As he came out, Stephanie's eyes widened. "That's perfect!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She laughed. "You look ready for your date! Now, go change back into your normal clothes."

"Okay." He replied, changing once again. A few minutes later, he flipped out, back in his hero-attire.

"Let's go pay for it! Then, I can help you spruce up your airship." After paying, they went off to the ship.

"Now, get into your suit. I'll think of ways to make this look more... romantic." Stephanie mumbled.

"Alright." Sportacus quirked a brow at that last bit he caught, but shrugged and ran off into the back room.

"Now, how to make this even more romantic..." She thought aloud. After a moment, she thinked a thought. "Flowers!"

Catching her in mid-thought, the elf flipped out in his newly acquired clothing.

"You need to stop flipping around in that. It'll ruin the suit!"

"But, that's just how I work. Not doing that could make me unhealthy!"

"Look, you already flip everywhere, you only eat sports candy, and you always go to bed at 8:08! I think you can go a day without it. But, speaking of sports candy, what are you two going to be eating?"

"Well, I was planning on sports candy salad." (Which is obviously fruit salad, but they don't say 'fruit' in LazyTown.)

"Okay, that's good. Now, the one thing left to do is get her some flowers!" Stephanie spoke excitedly, dragging Sportacus over towards the exit of the airship.

Letting out a loud snore, Robbie Rotten startled himself awake, and managed to roll off his orange chair onto the floor. Clumsily, he stood and with a confused look on his face, spun around in circles until he realized he fell off his chair. Pointing a finger in the air, he yelled, "I meant to do that!" Loudly, which echoed throughout the 'lair'.

"Now, what time is it?" He asked himself, looking over at a nearby clock. "Gah! Five O'clock! That gives me hardly any time to get ready!" He threw his hands up in the air, panicked. "Alright, let's choose a dress..." He stalked over to the newly done costume tubes, full of different, but dazzling dresses. Stroking his chin, he leaned against the blue bars facing the tubes. "Something casual, but for a date... Hmm... Not too slutty, but definitely not too frilly, and something to compliment my figure..." He stroked his chin, eyeing the tubes. The one on the right end caught his attention, and he quickly stood straight, walking towards the tube with his arms out. "This one is perfect!" He exclaimed excitedly. Slamming his palm on the button to release the dress, he bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation for the new outfit. "I knew this would come in handy one day!" He smiled, snatching the dress off extended table. Slinging over his shoulder, he nearly ran to the bathroom (_nearly _Robbie Rotten doesn't do that sort of thing) to get all frilled up and preen himself for a certain elf...

Knocking on the blue hatch, the pinkette stood patiently as the muffled noise of struggling and grunting became clearer though the metal. Slowly, the hatch opened, revealing a very finely dressed Robbecca, who hopped out rather gracefully for those heels, much less for the lanky man in them. Smiling brightly, Stephanie clapped her hands at the sight.

"Wow Robbie, you look... Amazing! Sportacus will love it!" She exclaimed, admiring the gorgeousness of the usually animated man's attire. He gave a sheepish grin, and swallowed, standing to his feet.

"Thank you, it was my mothers." He motioned to the dress, which (not so surprisingly) colored a rich purple that folded and fell down the front like waves, and slit at the side for a pale thigh to be seen for a taste of allure. And true to his word did the dress compliment his figure, did it ever. His hips curved out more than usual, and the dress falling short at the sides made his legs look extremely long, any man would drool over him, (except for the one he was actually _trying _to get to, because Sporty is so dense and all that jazz) His heels matched the outfit perfectly, and probably took a majority of the time to choose, for the man had an outstandingly scary collection of women's clothing. Strappy violet heels, that even the most practiced of women would have trouble in, Robbie gracefully moved, especially considering how he was in _flat _shoes. His make-up complimented his grey eyes, which was obviously purple and black, but that's enough on his womanly appearances. The thing is, he was a darn _convincing _woman, and that's what counted.

"Well Sportacus is ready, let's go!" She took him by the hand, and started quickly dragging him off.

"Wait up Pinky! I haven't worn these in a long time, and give me a moment to catch my... breath..." He heaved as they came to a stop at the airship parked nearby. She gave him a confused look.

"But we weren't even running?" She asked, amused - and slightly concerned - at his lack of experience in even _fast walking. _Staring up at the ship, Robbie crossed his arms.

"If you think I'm climbing up there, Pinky, you are wrong." He said defiantly. She let out a laugh.

"You don't have to climb up there, see? There's a platform to bring us up!" Robbie visually relaxed. He wasn't fond of heights, and ladder climbing surely wasn't his forté. Stepping on the platform, the two were carried up to the ship, where Robbie clung to the bar of the platform for dear life. As the platform ascended, it closed off a hole in the floor, and they were inside. Smiling at the room she'd been in only a few times, Stephanie stepped away, and turned back to Robbie, who was still clutching the bar with his eyes shut tightly closed. She laughed.

"Robbecca! We're here, you can get up now!" She said loud enough for Sportacus - who was currently in the other room - to hear. Walking out stiffly, _carefully _not flipping into the room was clearly a challenge, but Stephanie had forced him to practice. Robbie however, nearly keeled over laughing at the sight of the elf wearing a _tux. _Not some crazy tight spandex, but a tux, and he wasn't even wearing his hat! He looked good, Robbie had to admit, but he wouldn't say that out loud (at least as Robbie).

"You look lovely, Robbecca." Sportacus shifted, clearly uncomfortable in the attire. 'She' nodded.

"Thank you, and you as well." Robbie uttered his best feminine voice, which still sounded sort of mannish, but Sportacus wouldn't question it. Stephanie smiled, and slipped something small into Robbie's hand, excusing herself from the room, _or so it seemed. _Once Sportacus had paid his attention to his 'new friend' she slipped into the pilot's seat. Sneaking a glance into his hand, a small earpiece lay in his palm. Raising a brow, he went to tuck his hair behind his ear, he slipped it into his ear, switching it on. Smiling, he couldn't hold the question any longer.

"So, what happened to your hat?" He asked, seeing Sportacus's eyes widen slightly, and his mustache twitched.

~Earlier~

"Sportacus, your hat looks silly with that outfit! Just take it off for now." Stephanie crossed her arms.

"But Stephanie, I always wear this hat." He countered, pulling it down further over his ears.

"You're being childish about this." She tapped her foot, and crossed her arms.

"I'm just never without my hat, is all."

"For this one night?" Stephanie pleaded.

"Hmm..." He thought. Quickly, Stephanie snatched it off his head, and held it in the air.

"Stephanie!" He shouted, going to grab it, but a gust of wind came and blew it out of her hand, leaving them both shocked.

"No time now, it's almost six!" She ushered the bluely dressed elf to the ship.

~Elsewhere~

Sportacus's hat flew in the wind, and unfortunately landed smack dab on a certain yellow car.

"Sportacus's hat?" Stingy asked, stepping out of the Mini Cooper. Grabbing it, he inspected the material, and automatically liked it. "I'll... Just hold onto this for now... He probably doesn't need it anyways." Stingy pocketed the hat, and mumbled something about it being his.

~Present~

Sportacus shook his head.

"Nothing important." He strained a smile. "Anyways, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Robbie asked, making a confused look.

"TABLE!" The elf shouted loudly, causing the other to jump in surprise. In response to the command, a table slid down into place in front of the two.

"Oh, my... That scared the badonkers out of me."

"I'm sorry, but everything is voice activated. But, back to what I was saying earlier, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Robbecca grinned, walking over to the other side of the terrifying table.

"Tonight I was planning on us having sportscandy-salad. Is that alright with you?"

Robbie gagged at the mere thought of eating fruit. "U-um, yeah. That's fine."

"Alright, excuse me for a second." The elf replied. "MELON." He shouted as a melon came flying. He continued that with many other fruits, all of which came soaring at him. Sportacus then prepared it all in the most unnecessary manner possible, which consisted of impressive flips and kicks and such, although he wasn't supposed to.

"There." The blue-suited man spoke, holding out two bowls full of chopped sportscandy. Robbie half-smiled and grabbed one, disgusted by the healthiness of the dish he was being served.

"Thanks, Sporty." He smirked, winking at the other.

The elf made a confused look, but quickly smiled once again. "You're welcome, Robby."

Robbie's face paled as he realized what he had just been called. "W-Who told you!?" He asked as his face went from white to bright red. "I mean, why would you-!? How did you-!?"

"Robbecca? Are you alright?" Sportacus asked, worried if he had offended the man-woman. Realizing it was a nickname to counter his own, Robbie sighed in relief.

"I'm okay. It's fine. It was just... unexpected." He replied, slowly becoming calm once again. "It's just that Robbie is my... father's name. Yeah."

"Oh, okay!" The elf brightened. Robbie inwardly sighed in relief. Completely ignoring what just happened, the sports elf popped a grape in his mouth and smiled expectantly. Robbie gulped. Reaching for a strawberry, he took a tiny slivery bite, and swallowed. He gagged, but immediately smiled when Sportacus glanced up at him.

"Is something wrong?" The man in blue questioned.

"No no! I'm quite alright. It's just been _ages_ since I've had sportscandy." The skinny dude in the pretty dress replied. All the elf did was smile as he forked a chunk of watermelon into his mouth. "You have a very interesting pole. Is that a usual way to exit your ship?" Robbie mentally slapped himself, but thanked the heavens that since Sportacus had the mental capacity of a three year old, he didn't take anything from it.

Sportacus perked up and looked over to the pole that was being mentioned. Robbie used that opportunity to grab a packet of sugar from his totally necessary bra and dumped it all over his bowl of fruit.

"Why yes it is, but I mostly just use the ladder." The sports elf responded, looking back to his 'date' (as far as he knew, it was probably more like a play date). From behind the pilots seat, Stephanie watched the scene at the table, biting her lip.. With the way things were going now, Robbie'd never last the whole night! He was just merely slipping by almost revealing himself on multiple occasions, and it was a wonder Sportacus hadn't caught on yet… Reaching a small hand up to her own ear piece, she held the button to the microphone.

"Okay, things are going terrible right now, you need to stay calm!" She whispered urgently into the tiny microphone. From the opposite side of the room, Robbie's eye twitched as he gingerly placed the now sugar-coated fruit into his mouth, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Lean forward, bat your eyelashes, something!" The pinkette continued in a hushed tone. So that's just what he did. Leaning forward, his curls fell over his shoulder, spilling onto the table, his chest nearly over his dinner plate. Looking up at Sportacus, he bat his eyelashes a few times, smiling a bit. Sportacus however, cocked his head to the side, obviously not understanding the gesture.

"Is there something in your eyes, Robbecca? You keep blinking like that!" He exclaimed, leaving Robbie to sigh and restrain himself from facepalming. Although Stephanie from behind the seat did just that. She had no idea Sportacus was _that _clueless! He really was as innocent as a child! Shaking her head nervously, she found a remote to the ship's sound system, and tipped a smile a bit.

"So, Robbecca, Why did you move to LazyTown?" Sportacus carried on friendly conversation. Robbie swallowed.

"Uhm… you see… Oh! I just wanted a little change of scenery is all, and my old house was becoming very lonely and such a bore." He laughed nervously, and suddenly, Careless Whisper blared from the stereo, all sexy and such. Sportacus furrowed his brows.

"Excuse me, Robbecca, something must be wrong with my sound system…" He stood, and walked over to the location of the music. Stephanie vocally groaned, and made hand motions for Sportacus to sit back down. Eventually, the music was muted, and Stephanie was set fuming, for Sportacus's denseness prevented her flawless plan to work. After that whole little charade, the night went relatively smoothly, and after that, Stephanie simply slipped out with Robbie as he left.

Crashing onto his orange fluffy chair, Robbie moaned,running a hand through his hair. Well that was an eventful night, and no progress was gained! How long would he have to keep this up before he completely lost his mind!? Sighing, he sat up. He'd have to do something different, but what? It couldn't be that Sporty really liked men, and that's why he wasn't paying much attention to Robbecca… no, it had to have been something else… But what? Ahh, he'd figure it out in the morning, right now, he'd just wash off and go to sleep.

Early morning was greeted with the pestering noises of those loud obnoxious children, startling a usually heavy slept Robbie from a peaceful slumber. Groaning, Robbie reluctantly stood from his comfortable bed that he only used once in a blue moon, and trudged into main room of the 'lair' to get dressed into his normal clothing, letting the previous day's humiliating events slip blissfully into the back of his mind.

Exiting the hatch, he was greeted by the bright blinding rays of sunlight that nearly forced him slinking back into the depths of his enclosed home. Forcing himself to the fresh air, he walked briskly to the short brick wall he'd always found himself napping on, and sat himself upon the seat, planning the day ahead of him. Glancing over, he saw the children playing some sort of game involving a ball, he'd never really cared to even try to learn the name of it. He was met with the apologetic glance from a certain pinkette, which he just turned his head from. He didn't need pity, his plan would work, somehow, some way. However, with a turn of his head, he was met with a curious sight; Sportacus was actually sitting on the bench which Robbie'd also fancied as a resting spot, actually _concentrating _on something. Not just concentrating, but fumbling and struggling with whatever he had in his usually nimble fingers. Stricken with curiosity, Robbie hardly noticed he had already started towards the blue elf to get a closer look. Sportacus hardly noticed when Robbie came straight towards him, and looked up quite surprised when Robbie stood tall with his arms folded flat over his chest.

"What are you doing there?" Robbie asked gruffly, sticking his face down for a closer look. Sportacus gave a friendly smile , and motioned toward the colorful mess of a box in his hand, a Rubik's Cube.

"Ziggy gave it to me, and I just can't figure it out…" He furrowed his brows and glanced back down at the toy. Robbie sighed in a very complaining manner, and plopped himself down next the the sports elf.

"Give it to me," He stuck a hand out. Sportacus placed the Rubik's Cube in the pale lady-like hand, and watched intently at the taller's erratic hand movements with the box as if it was as simple as a flip was to Sportacus. Within minutes, maybe seconds, Robbie proudly held the now completed Rubik's cube towards the elf. Amazed, Sportacus let his jaw slack, and placed his own hands over the box rather than taking it, surprising Robbie to a great extent. Snapping out of it, Sportacus beamed, the cube and Robbie's hand still clasped between his own.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Sportacus beamed, with the amazement of a child, much like most things he did. Robbie gave a nervous smile, unaccustomed to the elf's closeness, or anyone's closeness for that matter.

"Uhm, well I've already done that kind many times now, it's one of the simpler ones…" By now Robbie's ears had gone a certain shade of pink.

"Can you teach me how to do it some time?" Sportacus beamed excitedly.

"Sure, Sporty…" Robbie sighed. Now where had Sportacus heard that nickname before…?


End file.
